


My Sun and Stars, The Moon of My Life

by wisteriawrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi San, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Park Seonghwa, Cunnilingus, Falling In Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Phone Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Single Parent Jung Wooyoung, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriawrites/pseuds/wisteriawrites
Summary: Wooyoung prides himself on being very independent. He'd raised his daughter alone from a young age, and she was turning out to be absolutely incredible.The one time he'd ever asked for help was from an alpha he'd never met before, and he soon found that alpha becoming a part of his thoughts much more than he planned on ever allowing.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

“Mommy, look!”

Wooyoung watched as his daughter jumped around the hallway of their apartment, smiling through the pain coursing through his lower abdomen. “Mommy is looking. Mommy’s looked a thousand times,” he glanced up just in time to see Yeosang come around the corner, and his best friend had never looked more like an angel than he did in that moment. 

“Mommy just needs to go to the potty for one minute, okay?” Yeosang scooped up Areum into his arms and Wooyoung was finally free to relieve himself. 

Wooyoung loved his daughter. He really did. But sometimes it was overwhelming doing everything alone. That was why he appreciated Yeosang so much. His friend had always been there for him, to help when he needed it most. Yeosang had been the only one to stick with him when he got pregnant. Not even his parents had supported him, had even prompted him to abort Areum. It took him less than a day to drop out of school and move out after that. 

When Wooyoung emerged from the bathroom, he found Yeosang on the couch with Areum in his lap, reading her a book she must have pulled from the shelf as a bedtime story. He waited until the story was finished before scooping her up in his arms to go to bed. “Okay, it’s way past your bedtime. Say goodnight to Uncle Yeosang.”

“Night, Uncle Sangie.” 

“Goodnight, pretty.”

Wooyoung carried her off to her room, little arms wrapped around his neck. He tucked her into bed, placed a kiss to her forehead, and made to stand up when a hand grasped his. “What’s wrong, baby?” Areum puckered up her lips, making Wooyoung smile and place a kiss on them. “Okay. Time for bed now. You have school tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, mommy.” 

Wooyoung turned off the light on his way to the door, prompting the nightlight to switch on. “Goodnight, baby.” Once the bedroom door was shut, he let out a sigh and headed back to the living room. Yeosang was still in his spot on the couch, on his phone. Wooyoung knelt down to begin picking up the toys scattered around the room. The movement caught Yeosang’s eye and he set his phone down, then knelt down to help. 

“Wooyoung, I’ll get it.”

“No, it’s okay, I’ve-”

“Wooyoung, go sit down. You literally haven’t sat since I got here.”

Wooyoung sighed, but relented and found a spot on the couch with a huff. Yeosang busied himself with picking up the toys, allowing him to lean his head back against the couch and close his eyes for a while. Before he knew it, the cushion next to him dipped and when he opened his eyes, Yeosang was staring at him. “You look exhausted.”

“I know.”

“No, seriously. Like, you need a break.” 

“I can’t just walk away and take a break. I have to take care of Areum,” he said. Yeosang gripped his shoulder and gave it a shake.

“You can get someone to watch her for a night. Seonghwa would, you know he would. He loves kids,” Yeosang was almost whining. 

“Sangie, I would feel awful asking your boyfriend to watch my kid.”

This time, the other omega really did whine. “Wooyoung, one night. He won’t care, seriously.” Wooyoung gave him a look. “Look, come out with me on Saturday. That way you won’t have to worry about taking Areum to school or going to work the next day.”

The idea was tempting. It really was. He sucked on the inside of his lip. “Come on. What happened to the Wooyoung who was always up for going out and getting shit faced? Maybe you could even get laid. How long has it been since you got laid?”

Wooyoung’s cheeks burned in shame as he leaned back further against the couch, head tilted up to the ceiling. “God, since I was seventeen.” 

“Jesus christ. Wooyoung, you’re twenty two. That’s settled, then. You’re coming with me on Saturday.”

“Yeosang-” 

“No. You’re not arguing about this. You’re going with me.”

He sighed. “Okay. I’ll go.” Yeosang’s smile really made him think it would be worth it.

❅

“Her bedtime is at 8:30. Please don’t let her stay up any later than that. If she needs something to drink, she can have water or juice. Nothing fizzy. Snacks are up in the pantry, she already had dinner. She likes bedtime stories before she goes down and-”

“Wooyoung, it’s okay. I’ve got her,” Seonghwa cut him off mid-rant with a sweet smile. Really, this beta was a godsend if he put up with Yeosang and now this. “We’re going to have fun, aren’t we, beautiful?” 

Areum smiled and squealed happily from her spot on the couch. Wooyoung nodded to himself then turned to look in the mirror one last time. 

Yeosang had done him up wonderfully. His makeup was smokey and accentuated his eyes wonderfully, especially with the blue lenses they’d popped in. His loose blouse was striped to help visually lengthen his torso and enough buttons were undone to reveal his clavicle and a portion of his chest, but the real showstopper was his pants. They had been pulled out of his wardrobe, untouched since he was still in high school and sneaking out to parties at night. Thankfully he hadn’t grown since then, but his legs never really lost the weight they put on during his pregnancy and it had taken the force of both him and Yeosang to get the faux leather on.

Wooyoung ran a hand through his hair before turning away. Yeosang looked ecstatic. He was practically bouncing on his feet. “Okay. Let's go. Areum, come give me a hug.” She jumped off the couch and ran over, wrapping her arms around his neck just as he bent down to her height. When she pulled away, she smiled at him and said, “You look pretty.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” Wooyoung rubbed their noses together. “But never forget, you’re the prettiest.”

“No, you are,” she giggled. Wooyoung kissed her cheek and pet her hair before straightening back up. “Be good for Uncle Seonghwa.” Areum nodded and skipped back to the couch to continue watching Frozen. Yeosang gave Seonghwa a quick kiss and bid him goodbye. 

“Have fun.” 

❅

Wooyoung felt out of place. He used to thrive on going to bars with his fake ID, used to get laid every single time, but now all he was doing was sitting at the bar. Yeosang had disappeared a while ago, into the crowd to dance or do whatever it was he wanted to do. A few people had hit on him, alphas and betas alike, but he’d turned them all down. 

He sighed, sipping on his latest drink. It was some fruity something or other, he didn’t remember. Looking at his phone told him it was only eleven. Was that too early to call an uber? He really wasn’t even having fun, anyway. Surely Yeosang would understand. If he could find him. 

Wooyoung abandoned his spot at the bar to sift through all the people in the crowd. He eventually gave up and texted Yeosang; he would see it eventually. 

He decided the back door would be easier to get out of and left that way. The breath of fresh air he got as soon as he stepped out helped clear his head. Wooyoung sat on the steps leading up to the door to book and wait for his ride, but footsteps from down the alley stopped him halfway. He looked up from his phone to see a group of alphas coming down from the other end, all obviously drunk. He counted four, then went back to his phone to try and find the cheapest option. 

A low whistle disrupted the sounds of the city and a set of feet appeared in his vision. Wooyoung looked back up to see the group staring down at him. “Hey, gorgeous,” one of them slurred. “You look lonely. Why don’t you come home with us? We’ll show you a good time.” He could smell omega on each of them. 

“Not interested.” 

One of the alphas scoffed. The one that had spoken to him snapped and then two of them were tugging him up by the arms. They pushed him against the nearest wall, kicking and thrashing, and he managed to land a kick to one of the other’s groin. The one that spoke grabbed each of his ankles and practically bent him in half. The seams of his pants felt like they were ready to give way as the alpha pressed in close, hard cock pressing against his ass. “You’re gonna regret that, omega.”

His hands fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants, then tugged the restricting article down to his ankles along with his panties then pressed in again. Wooyoung’s attitude shifted then. “Please! Please don’t, I’m begging you. I’ll give you everything I have in my wallet, I swear I won’t report it, just please don’t,” he sobbed. 

The alpha laughed, _laughed_ at him, tugging down his pants enough to pull out his cock. “Listen to the little bitch beg.” Tears streaked down Wooyoung’s face at the realization that they weren’t going to listen to him. The alpha was preparing to push into him, his cock was rubbing at the seam of his pussy-

“Hey.” 

All of their heads jerked towards the voice, landing on an alpha standing outside the door Wooyoung had come from. Wooyoung’s chest heaved, silently mouthing, “Please help me.”

“Put him down, Jeon.” 

“Why should I?”

“Because this is my bar, and you’ll want me to let you back in next week so you can get shit faced and try this bull again.”

The threat seemed to be enough in the mind of a drunk alpha, as he lowered Wooyoung’s legs and the other two let go of his arms. Wooyoung pulled his pants back on, wiped at his eyes and snatched his phone from where it had fallen out of his grasp. He watched with wide eyes as the alpha, Jeon stepped up the few steps, only stopping at the one below the newcomer. 

“You’re lucky your daddy gave you this fine establishment to run, Choi, or else I’d beat that smug smile off your face.”

“My uncle, actually. My daddy runs the taekwondo studio, though, so I’d like to see you try to beat my “smug smile” off.” Jeon scoffed, turning to rejoin his possy and walk away, pulling up his sleeves to reveal an arm smattered with tattoos. “Next time you try to fuck someone against their will, do it outside someone else’s bar!” Choi shouted after them, and then they were alone.

Wooyoung retook his seat on the stairs, his entire body shaking. He planned on continuing his journey of finding an uber, but then the alpha behind him stepped down and placed a hand on his shoulder. The touch was nothing but gentle, but it still had him jumping out of his skin and standing up again just to put distance between them. He turned and looked at the alpha, finding him with his hands held up. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Don’t touch me.”

“Okay,” Choi lowered his hands, slipped them into his pockets. Once he was sure he wouldn’t try again, Wooyoung returned to his spot a second time. “Not touching you. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Did he…get inside?” 

Wooyoung shook his head. Choi lowered himself to sit on the stair above him. Now that he was close, this alpha was undeniably attractive. His eyes were catlike, his cheekbones high and lips plump. His hair was cut into a mullet, the bottom half dyed an ashy silver and the sides braided back. He was the type Wooyoung would usually have gone for. 

“Do you want me to call the police? I know his name, they could arrest him if you want.” Wooyoung shook his head again. “Okay. Up to you. Were you here alone?” Again, he shook his head. “Do you want me to go find who you were with?” This time, he nodded. “What do they look like?” 

“His name’s Yeosang. Black hair, shiny shirt. Birthmark on his eye.”

Choi stood up and disappeared through the door. Now that he was alone, Wooyoung felt exposed. He clambered until he was partially hidden behind the bars of the railing and stayed that way until the door opened again, revealing Choi followed by a much more sober than he’d last seen him Yeosang.

“Wooyoung! Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, I just want to go home-”

“Where’d that fucker go, I’ll beat the shit out of him, I swear.”

“No, please, I just want to go home.”

“Okay,” Yeosang said. “Okay. Let’s get you home.” He held out his hand and helped Wooyoung stand. They began to walk off and call for a cab when Wooyoung turned back to the alpha before he could vanish through the door again. “Um, thank you. For stopping them.”

Choi smiled at him and his eyes crinkled, deep dimples forming at the sides of his mouth. “You’re welcome.”

❅

Wooyoung practically kicked off his shoes the second he was in the door. Seonghwa was still awake, on the couch with the TV playing quietly so as to not wake Areum. The apartment was miraculously clean, cleaner than he’d even left it. As soon as he noticed them, Seonghwa stood up to greet them, but his expression changed upon looking at Wooyoung and his smudged makeup, and then the crease between Yeosang’s perfectly groomed brows. “What happened?”

“Some assholes tried to fuck Wooyoung as he was leaving, it’s fine-”

“Fine? _Fine?_ ” Wooyoung scoffed. “Is it fine? If the owner hadn’t walked out right then, they _would_ have fucked me! Would it have been fine then?”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I was just-”

“And it wouldn’t have even happened if you hadn’t made me go out!” 

The crease disappeared as Yeosang’s brows shot up. “Are you seriously blaming this on me?”

“I wouldn’t have been there if I hadn’t gone with you! I would’ve been here, perfectly fine right where I was!”

“Yeosang, maybe we should get-” Seonghwa began, only to be cut off.

“Well, I think you’re just mad because the only people who ever want to fuck you just want to hit and run!” 

“Yeosang!” Seonghwa intervened, but there was no reason to. Wooyoung had been struck silent. “Go to the car,” he demanded, but Yeosang didn’t move. “Now, Yeosang.” Yeosang turned and left, letting the door slam shut behind him. Seonghwa sighed and pulled Wooyoung into a hug. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” 

Wooyoung didn’t answer him, just let him pull away and slip his shoes on. Seonghwa gave him a tight smile before leaving. Wooyoung turned to go down the hallway, check and see if Areum had slept through everything. Once he saw that she had, Wooyoung moved across the hall to his own room.

He struggled to pull off those godforsaken pants for a moment, then he fell into bed and curled up without taking anything else off. 

❅

Wooyoung was awake before Areum, which was a rare occurrence. He let himself be swallowed up by the blankets on the couch as he scrolled through his phone, his favorite drama playing in the background. He was so absorbed into twitter that he didn’t notice Areum creep into the room. 

“Mommy?” 

Wooyoung looked up and plastered a smile on his face at the sight of her rubbing her eyes sleepily. He opened up the blankets for her to join him and crawl onto his lap. Once she was comfortable, Wooyoung wrapped them back up. Areum pressed her nose into his neck and began rubbing against it, and it took Wooyoung a moment to realize she was scenting him. “Hey, baby, what’s this for?” 

“You smell sad. I wanna make you feel better.”

“It’s okay. I’m not sad.”

“You are sad. Is it because you got in a fight with Uncle Sangie last night?” Wooyoung should have known she hadn’t actually been asleep. He gently pulled her away from his neck and smoothed over her bedhead. “You’re too smart for your own good. You know that?” 

He turned off his drama and handed Areum the remote so she could choose something to watch. He wrapped his arms around her little waist with a sigh. “I am sad because I got into a fight with Uncle Sangie. Because it was a fight we shouldn’t have gotten into.”

“What was it about?” She landed on Hercules and hit play.

“Grown up stuff.”

“Will you and Uncle Sangie be friends again?” 

Before Wooyoung could answer her, there was a knock on the door. He moved Areum off his lap and left her wrapped up in the blankets to go answer the door. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, it seemed, because a very guilty looking Yeosang was on the other side. 

“Areum, can you go to your room for a little while? I promise we’ll watch your movie together after, okay?” Areum looked at who was beyond the door and she, in her little six year old brain, understood enough to follow directions without a fight.

“Wooyoung, I’m so-” 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Wooyoung was flinging his arms around his neck and almost tackling him in the hallway of the apartment floor. Yeosang’s arms came around him and he breathed in the lavender scent he’d come to associate with home. 

“Hey, Wooyoung, I kinda had a whole speech ready, so can you let me do it?”

Wooyoung shook his head. He didn’t need to hear an apology. Yeosang sighed. “Well, I’m doing part of it anyway. I didn’t mean what I said. Just because Seungri was like that, doesn’t mean everyone else is.” He sighed at the mention of Areum’s father. “You just haven’t come across many good people, let alone good alphas.”

“Thank you for apologizing, Sangie. I’m sorry I got mad at you.”

“Are you okay?” Wooyoung nodded. 

“They didn’t do anything. That alpha stopped them.”

Yeosang hummed. Wooyoung knew what that hum meant. Maybe he had met one good alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes even the strongest people need help, princess.”
> 
> Areum’s face lit up and she looked back at Wooyoung in wonder. “He called me ‘princess’! He said I’m a princess, like Elsa!” San stood back up, looking pleased with himself. It seemed he knew his way into a child’s heart. 
> 
> “San must be very smart, then.” 
> 
> “Did he really help you, mommy?” Wooyoung nodded and Areum looked between him and San a few times before hugging him at the waist. “Then I like you. Thank you for helping my mommy, Sannie.”

Wooyoung stood restlessly, waiting for Areum to come out of school. It would be any second now, and every second counted on her dad’s days. He never wanted to get on Seungri’s bad side, and he definitely didn’t want to have Areum be in the middle of it. 

He caught sight of a pink sweater, then a deep brown and a flash of silver. He turned his head, and saw the profile of someone he never thought he’d see again. It seemed he got noticed as well, because Choi was turning his head and then fixing him with a blinding smile. 

He was like a completely different person. He’d been dressed in all dark clothes, his hair had been styled so nicely. Now he just looked so…soft. The pink sweater, light jeans, messy hair. Wooyoung wasn’t sure which version he liked more. 

Choi approached him, made to hug him, then stopped. Whether it was because he remembered Wooyoung’s request or because they didn’t know each other that well was beyond him. “Hey…Wooyoung, right?” 

Wooyoung nodded. “Hi.” 

Choi held out his hand, waiting for him to take it. After a moment’s thought, he took it and shook once, enticing cinnamon and cedarwood clinging to his skin. “I’m San, by the way. We didn’t get introduced.”

Oh. So Choi was his surname. Wooyoung was glad he hadn’t called him that. He looked San up and down. He looked young, maybe around his age. Too young to be picking up a kid from school. But then again, look at him. “Are you picking someone up?” 

“Oh. Yeah,” San looked like he had completely forgotten. “Sometimes I come get my nephew if I have time. What about you? Little sibling?”

For the first time in his life, Wooyoung’s cheeks burned with shame at the thought of telling this admittedly handsome, very unclaimed and unused alpha about Areum. “About that-”

“Mommy!” 

Wooyoung turned just in time to catch Areum as she jumped into his arms. Her hair smacked him in the face but her sweet pineapple scent flooded his nose and made up for it. “Mommy, I learned how to count to a hundred today!” 

“You did? You’ll have to show me in the car,” he matched her excitement and she gave him a pleased smile when she climbed down. He glanced over at San, finding him watching with a curious expression. Wooyoung let his gaze fall away from him, but Areum seemed to notice there was another person around.

She looked at San with judgemental eyes, not unlike how he used to when he was younger. “Who are you?”

“Areum, don’t be rude.”

“No, it’s okay,” San knelt down on his haunches, looking at Areum with a sweet smile. “I’m San. I helped your mommy out a little the other day.”

“Well, that’s not true. My mommy never needs help with anything.” She crossed her arms stubbornly. 

“Sometimes even the strongest people need help, princess.”

Areum’s face lit up and she looked back at Wooyoung in wonder. “He called me ‘princess’! He said I’m a princess, like Elsa!” San stood back up, looking pleased with himself. It seemed he knew his way into a child’s heart. 

“San must be very smart, then.” 

“Did he really help you, mommy?” Wooyoung nodded and Areum looked between him and San a few times before hugging him at the waist. “Then I like you. Thank you for helping my mommy, Sannie.” 

“You’re very welcome.” Areum stepped away from San and back to Wooyoung just as a little boy, maybe a year or two older than her, came bolting at him. 

“Uncle San!” He shouted, and San caught him, lifted him up in his arms and spun him around. 

“Jihoon, my little dude. What’d you do fun today?” The little boy chattered on for a little while before he looked like he got the best idea in the world. “Can we go get ice cream?”

San hummed thoughtfully. “Only if you promise not to tell your mom.” Jihoon made a motion like he was zipping his lips shut. San set him back on the ground and began to turn away. 

“Mommy, can we go get ice cream, too?” 

Wooyoung sighed, looking at his phone. It was almost time to start heading to Seungri’s to drop her off. San seemed to have heard. “You guys are welcome to join us.”

“It’s not that. It’s - Baby, we have to get you to your dad’s, remember?” Areum’s expression fell. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“I don’t wanna go. I don’t like it at daddy’s. I don’t like Aunt Siyeon.” Wooyoung’s heart shattered. He knew Seungri wasn’t exactly the best parental figure, but he didn’t think Areum had caught on or started to dislike her time there. “You still have to go even if you don’t like it, or else mommy could get in trouble.”

Areum gave him a pout, and Wooyoung glanced up to see San still waiting patiently. He looked back at her. “Okay. We can go get ice cream, but you have to go to your dad’s right after.” She nodded excitedly and practically tugged him to the car. Wooyoung didn’t even need to tell San they would be joining them. His laugh at Areum’s enthusiasm was enough.

❅

“So, she’s yours?”

Wooyoung nodded. “She’s mine.” San took a bite out of his ice cream, watching the kids run around on the playground. 

“And is dad just…not there?” 

“He never was. It was an accident. A stupid kid that didn’t know what was good for himself. But now that he has a shiny new omega, he’s very interested in having Areum around for her to dote on.”

“Sounds like an asshole.” Wooyoung snorted. That was the truth. San smiled right back at him and Wooyoung caught a flash of silver in his mouth. Fuck, San had a tongue piercing. 

“San, thank you again for helping me. I didn’t think anyone would for a second,” he said, genuine and quiet. 

“You’re welcome. I mean it. It’s not right to treat anyone like that, drunk or not,” San declared. After a pause, he added, “And I still mean what I said about the cops. I can still call them.”

Wooyoung shook his head. There was no reason to, especially now. It was too long ago to bother, and he didn’t want to be reminded of it. He didn’t want to be reminded of the fact that his role in the world was to be fucked and bred.

San offered him a spoonful of ice cream, which he politely declined. He checked the time on his phone for what felt like the millionth time and stood up. “I need to get her to her father’s. Areum! Time to go, sweetie,” he called. When he turned to face San he was met with full height instead of him seated. His hand was held out to Wooyoung. “It’s fine to touch me, San.”

Upon his confession, San pulled him into a hug. Wooyoung’s momentary shock faded away when his scent hit him full force and made him relax into the hug. Areum must have walked up the moment he closed his eyes because when he opened them she was tugging accusingly at San’s sweater. 

“What’s up, princess?”

“Nobody’s allowed to hug my mommy except me.” San stepped away from Wooyoung immediately, his hands held up in a similar manner to how he had the night they’d met. “Well, I’m very sorry. You’ll have to forgive me. You understand, though, yeah? Your mommy’s just so pretty I can’t help it.”

Wooyoung smiled and shook his head at the shameless flirting, then took Areum’s hand into his. “Nice try, Romeo. You get an A for effort, but she’s-”

“My mommy’s the prettiest! I wanna look like him when I grow up.” His retort about her not being won over so easily died on his tongue. San looked at him as if to say, “You were saying?”.

“Okay, Areum. It’s time to say goodbye to San.” She waved enthusiastically at him as San’s nephew came bounding over. San caught his free hand before he turned away, slipping a piece of paper into it. 

“Just in case you ever need help again,” San winked at him before chasing Jihoon over to his car. Wooyoung ushered Areum to his own car, got her settled in her carseat in the back, then sat himself in the driver’s seat. Before he bothered going anywhere, he unfolded the piece of paper and found a phone number written on it. 

Wooyoung laughed to himself and set the paper on the passenger seat.

❅

The worst part of taking Areum to Seungri’s was that now that she had no qualms over telling Wooyoung she didn’t want to go, it was almost impossible to get her to. Seungri was standing there impatiently, foot tapping and only adding to Wooyoung’s anxiousness. 

“Areum, you have to go. It’s not nice to act like this with daddy.” 

“I don’t wanna go,” she whined, almost in tears. “I wanna go home with you.” Her distressed scent was almost enough to send himself into a fit of tears. But that wouldn’t help. It would only add to Areum’s difficulty in leaving him. 

“You need to go with daddy, okay? He’ll bring you back home next Monday, I promise. Just like he always does, right?” Wooyoung glanced up at Seungri and got an impatient wave of his hand. Areum nodded from where her face was held between his hands, finally relenting. He kissed her forehead, each of her cheeks, then rubbed their noses together. When he straightened up, she disappeared into the penthouse. 

Woooyung held out her bags to Seungri. “Try to actually spend time with your daughter and not sit on the phone for work the entire week this time.” Seungri snatched the bags, then caught Wooyoung’s wrist to pull him in and growl into his ear.

“Tell your alpha slut to keep his hands off my kid.” He disappeared into the penthouse, letting the door close in his face. Wooyoung hadn’t even considered the fact that they both reeked of San, but he really couldn’t even bring himself to feel bad about it. Let Seungri think what he wanted.

The best part was that she always went during his heat, without fail. It was great having time to himself, to take care of himself, without having to worry about Areum, even if he still had to work. At least, he’d always thought he still had to work. 

The tray of drinks rested on his shoulder almost hit the floor when a hand slipped under his skirt. This, he was used to. He could put up with this if it meant keeping his job. Being cornered in an alley, not so much. Wooyoung jerked away from the offending grip and continued on to his table. Heat still prickled under his skin, even with suppressants still working in his system. Laughter came from wherever it had been that he’d just been grabbed, but he blocked it out with a smile and got his table set up with their drinks.

He ventured back to the safety of being behind the counter and sighed, leaning on his elbows. The suppressants would wear off soon. He could feel it in the way sweat trickled down his neck. A hand smoothed over his spine and he looked up to find his manager smiling down at him. 

“Wooyoung, go home. You need to get out of here,” Hongjoong said. Wooyoung shook his head.

“I can’t. I need to stay.”

“Go home. I mean it. You need to go home and take care of yourself,” the beta fixed him with a stern look, one that left no room for argument. 

“But-” 

“You know we would give you paid heats off, Wooyoung. It’s okay.”

He got paid heats off? He never knew about that. All the weeks of unwelcome grabs and pinches, the looks and the creeps could have been avoided this entire time? Whatever the case, Wooyoung was ecstatic now. He was out the door and going home without a second thought.

Another downside to Areum going to her father’s was that he always brought her back two days too soon. And so Wooyoung had to simultaneously take care of her as well as his own heat without cluing her in that something was wrong. 

He only had to get through another day now. Areum had gone to bed with no problems, and now that Wooyoung was positive she was asleep, he could take care of the never ending heat. 

He’d settled into his bed who knows how long ago, but nothing was working the way he so desperately wanted. Wooyoung flipped the remotes and the vibrations deep inside himself stopped, making him whine quietly. He cast a glance to his phone next to his head, then reached over and picked it up. 

He’d put San’s phone number in his contacts the day it had been given to him, but he hadn’t texted it yet. This was a long shot at best, but worth a try.

**Wooyoung:  
Please call me**

It was less than five minutes later that his phone was ringing and San’s name lit up the screen.

“Hello?” 

San hummed on the other side of the line. “It took you exactly five days and…seven hours to finally use my number.”

Wooyoung puffed out a laugh. “You’re keeping track of me now?” San’s laugh matched his own, sounding very sweet even over the phone. 

“So, to what do I owe the honor?” 

Wooyoung’s laugh turned to a sigh as he sent a glance to the door, making sure Areum was still asleep across the hall. “I need your help again.”

“Did something happen?”

“No, it’s not that kind of help. I’m,” he sighed again. “I’m in heat, and I really need help because nothing I do is helping, and it hurts so bad.”

“Are you…asking me to come over and help with your heat?”

“No! No, no, no. Over the phone.”

San made a sound of realization. “Okay. Do you have anything with you?” 

Wooyoung turned the vibrator back on, drawing a high pitched moan from him. He clapped a hand over his mouth, again looking to the door. It was still quiet in the apartment. “Guess that answers that,” came San’s voice, taking on a teasing tone. “Good?” 

His breathing picked up and he bit his lip to try and silence himself.

“‘Cause it sounds like it's good. Love the way you sound, Wooyoung.” He whimpered, louder than before, and San’s breathing had gone ragged. He lifted his hips, ground the flat base of the toy against himself, twitching at the intensity of the sensation, shuddering at the sound of his low murmur. 

They spent long minutes humming at each other, little sounds that they echoed back and forth until they were both moaning.

“Rocking your pretty hips against your little friend? You know, if you turn it over it’ll fit better, curve right up against you.”

He blinked and really looked at the thing, flipped it over. “Clever.”

San laughed, breathless and moaned a little. “Yeah. Exactly.”

Wooyoung wanted to tell him not to be a smartass but he couldn't form the words. He was rocking against the toy and it was pressing just right against him and San was moaning in his ear and he loved the way he sounded, too. He yelped and his hips jerked enough to loosen the toy from himself.

He panted into the phone, turned the vibrator off and tossed it to the other side of the bed. He sifted through the drawers of his bedside table until he pulled out another toy, one of his favorites. It wasn’t long but it was thick, and it felt as real as a piece of silicone could.

Wooyoung knelt on his hands and knees, positioned himself over the toy, and sank down on it with a drawn out sound. San swore in his ear as he began to push and pull the toy into himself.

He could tell exactly when San came, and his own name spilling from his lips sent Wooyoung over his own edge, slick and his release coating the toy and his hand, dirtying the sheets. San’s pants mingled with his own, until he broke the silence.

“Better now?”

"Oh. Yeah, that was good."

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t think the first time you texted me would be for phone sex, but I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it.”

Wooyoung giggled at his little comment, rubbing his cheek against his pillow. He didn’t know when he shut his eyes, but when he opened them he was horrified to find Areum standing in the doorway, head tilted as she stared at him. 

He scrambled to climb off the toy and cover his lower half with the blanket. “Areum! You’re supposed to be in bed, what are you doing?”

“You sounded like you were hurt. I came to check on you.”

“Wooyoung? Are you okay?” He almost died upon hearing San still connected to the call and hung up without so much as a goodbye. 

“Mommy, what were you doing?” 

Wooyoung sighed, and then he patted the other side of the bed, thankfully clean and dry, for Areum to climb up and join him. She pulled herself up and curled against his side, her skin feeling cold in comparison to his own. “In order for an omega to be able to have babies, they…have to be able to make an alpha feel good. Make them happy.”

“Is that what you were doing? Making San feel happy?” He was surprised to hear that she remembered his name after not having heard of him in a few days. 

“Yes. I was.” 

“But it sounded like it was hurting you. You were crying.” 

“No, honey. It - it feels good for omegas, too. Sometimes you cry when you’re happy, too.” God, he couldn’t believe he was having this talk with his kindergartner. 

“Does San make you happy?”

Wooyoung looked at his phone as it lit up with message after message from San. Upon sensing his face, the screen unlocked and let him read a few. It seemed like he’d figured out they’d been walked in on. A little smile made its way to his lips. “Yes, I think he does.”

Areum’s little brows drew together and he put his finger on the crease to smooth it away. “Am I gonna be an omega?”

Wooyoung hummed, drawing little patterns on her face. “I don’t know. Why do you ask?” Areum had omegan anatomy, but she hadn’t presented yet. She could honestly go one of two ways: omega or beta. He wasn’t sure which she would end up yet. 

“Daddy says omegas like you aren’t good for anything,” she mumbled, picking at a loose string in the blanket. Wooyoung’s jaw tightened. “I don’t wanna be like that if that means he won’t like me anymore.”

“Areum, don’t listen to what your daddy says. There would be no world without omegas. Omegas are the most important part of everyone’s lives.”

“Like princesses?”

“No. Omegas are better than princesses,” he tapped her nose gently. “Omegas are queens.”

Areum smiled, looking like she felt much better. He continued to gently draw on her face until she fell back asleep and he could carry her to her own room again. He still had to replace his sheets and put away his things, but that could wait until after he texted San back and assured him everything was okay. 

He did, however, need to remind Seungri to watch what he says in front of Areum.

❅

Wooyoung felt much better about leaving Areum with Seonghwa this time. Not only because he’d done it before and there had been no incidents, but also because he wasn't leaving the comfort of his home this time. No, Areum would be going home with him and Yeosang, and San was going to come over for the first time. For “grown up time”, as he’d told his daughter when she pouted at not getting to spend the night with him. 

“And don’t forget that-”

“Her bedtime is at 8:30, she’s not allowed to have fizzy drinks, and she can have snacks as long as they aren’t sweets,” Seonghwa cut him off, a fond smile on his face. “Really, Wooyoung, it’s fine. We can handle her.”

Wooyoung looked at him with wide eyes, then moved to the mirror to toy with his hair. Yeosang had outdone himself once again. He’d gone more natural than last time, but Wooyoung still felt pretty. He’d added little streaks of silver to his black hair and Wooyoung really couldn’t remember the last time he’d dyed his hair. It felt nice to step a foot back into something he fell away from. 

He dragged a hand through the strands and Yeosang popped up behind him to fuss over it. Wooyoung sighed and dropped his hand to the side with a small smack. “Sangie, if tonight goes the way I want it to, it’ll just get messed up anyway, leave it,” he hissed. 

Yeosang, equally quiet, said, “So you do plan on fucking this guy?” 

“Yes, I plan on fucking him. You saw him, who wouldn’t?”

“Admittedly, I was drunk off the walls and I don’t really remember what he looked like.” 

Wooyoung batted his hands away and stuck Areum’s overnight bag in them. He knelt down and opened his arms for a hug. Without even having to call her, Areum jumped off the couch and hugged him with all her might. “You be good,” he kissed her cheeks. “And you two better not break her.” 

Seonghwa took Areum’s hand after slipping her coat and shoes on. “She’ll be returned to you tomorrow afternoon, perfectly intact,” Yeosang assured, opening the door and almost having his forehead knocked on. 

San looked between all of them as he lowered his hand. “Uncle Sannie!” Areum squealed and practically climbed him like a jungle gym. He looked at Wooyoung in shock before wrapping his arms around her and lifting to hold her at an arm’s distance. “Uncle Sannie?” She nodded. “The princess loves me?” She nodded again, and then San was hugging her tightly with the most adorable smile Wooyoung had ever seen. He set Areum back down so she could leave with Seonghwa and Yeosang. She waved at them, and from the corner of his eye, Wooyoung caught Yeosang giving him a thumbs up. The door was promptly shut on him, leaving him alone with San. 

“You didn’t have to tell her to call me that, you know.”

“I didn’t. She did that all by herself.” San genuinely looked to be in shock. It was understandable. A little girl he’d met once had said she loved him and claimed him as family. 

“Dinner’s ready, so,” Wooyoung fidgeted. “You know, if you’re hungry.” 

“Dinner and dessert? You’re too kind.”

“I didn’t say anything about-” He stopped himself at the sight of San’s smile as he bent down to untie his boots and slip them off. “Very funny.” San stepped into the kitchen after booping Wooyoung’s nose and marveled at the counter.

“Did you make all this?” Wooyoung shrugged. It wasn’t really that big of a deal, was it? “Don’t shrug at me. This is like, on the same level as my mom, and she only gets like this for holidays.” Apparently it was a big deal. 

San picked a little sticky note that was left on the plated chicken, read it, then held it up to show Wooyoung with a brow raised. It was Yeosang’s handwriting, paired with one of his cute little drawings. 

**Don't touch my chicken or Hethetmon will bite you.**

“That would be Yeosang. Just leave some for him and he’ll be fine.” San put the sticky note back where he found it and picked up a bowl to start shoveling food into. 

“Seriously, Wooyoung. This is a lot. You outdid yourself.” 

“Well, I think you have to keep in mind that I’m also a mom.”

San’s chopsticks stopped halfway to his mouth, then continued their path after a pause. “Right,” he said around his mouthful as Wooyoung got a bowl for himself. “Do you ever regret it?”

He sighed. “Honestly?” San nodded. “Sometimes. I missed out on a lot of things because of it. My parents hate me, all the parents at the school judge me. But I wouldn’t trade her for anything.”

“Your parents hate you?” 

“They wanted me to abort her. They called me irresponsible, and a slut, and a lot of other things. Some of it I understand. What teenager doesn’t think they don’t need birth control until they get so shitfaced they forget the condom? But she’s mine, and it was my choice, so I up and left.”

San looked at him with an unreadable expression, his enthusiasm over the food slowed now. “Don’t be like that. We’re supposed to be having fun, right?” He kicked San’s shin lightly, a smile pulling at his lips.

Dinner passed without a hitch. Wooyoung really hadn’t made dessert, but San didn’t seem to mind. They settled onto the couch to watch a drama and Wooyoung’s heart fell a little. He’d really hoped to end the night in his bed. It didn’t look like that was what San wanted after all. And Wooyoung understood. He wasn’t exactly the cherry bomb he used to be. 

He’s snapped out of his reverie when San runs a hand through his hair then grips it gently. He barely contained the whimper rising in his throat. He’s trying so hard to focus on the drama but the grip tightened, and he realized San knew exactly what he was doing. A quick look at him from the corner of his eye confirmed his thoughts, that stupid smile back on his face. 

Wooyoung could only squeeze his legs shut for so long. Before he could give it any second thoughts, he clambered to straddle San’s lap and kissed that smile away. San’s hands fell to his hips, his fingertips dug into the meat of his ass. Wooyoung was already moaning into his mouth, then San’s lips trailed lower until they firmly attached to his throat. Any and all words he may have had died, tugs at San’s shirt being his only way of communicating.

San seemed to have understood. His hands moved to grip the backs of his thighs, Wooyoung’s arms flung around his neck, and then he was being lifted up and carried to his bedroom. San dropped him on the bed and worked at the button of his pants, then tugged them down and off along with his panties. He didn’t move for a moment, making Wooyoung look up to find him staring. “San?” 

San groaned low in his throat, eyes flicking up to his face. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung’s head fell back on the bed, allowing San’s hands to carefully undo each and every one of the buttons on his shirt. The fabric was carefully pulled away, leaving him completely exposed. He heard San’s belt hit the floor, then the pop of his button, and the next thing he knew, his legs were being tugged until he was half hanging off the bed, limbs hanging off San’s shoulders as he knelt down

The first lick was hesitant, watchful eyes on Wooyoung to gauge his reaction. As soon as the metal in San’s tongue grazed over his swollen clit, Wooyoung was gone. After that, he was no longer hesitant. He twined his fingers through his hair and held him there. San was skillful. His breath caught in the back of his throat when his tongue stroked over his clit again, and San lingered there, slow thoughtful lapping like a big feline, as the muscles in Wooyoung’s legs drew up tight to bend his knees around him.

He had never been good at lying still. He rocked his hips against San’s mouth, propped himself up on his elbow to watch him - far more interesting than the unadorned drywall of the room's ceiling. His hair bunched between his fingers. His eyes were closed, intent, his eyelashes surprisingly delicate; none of the rest of him was delicate. Then his tongue rasped over him again, and he lost track of her thoughts and his head rolled back on her neck as she cried, “Oh, god, San,” and then, because he wanted it and he knew San needed it, “more, just there - don't stop.”

Wooyoung pulled him down against him by the hair and arched his hips, because it made it easier for himself if he was the one in control. 

His thumb brushed against San’s ear, and he made a stifled noise against Wooyoung’s flesh and closed his mouth around him and sucked, which drove all thought from his mind - all thought but heat and wet and the calluses of San’s hands on the tops of his thighs, which were shaking, which shook slick and his mouth moved and he came apart, finally, his muscles uncoiling. Wooyoung fell back shakily, as San rose up onto the bed - his hand still in his hair, sliding to the nape of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, so that he could taste himself on his mouth.

He worked San’s pants off the rest of the way, tugged his shirt until it came away from his shoulders, then switched their positions. He’d never been more thankful for his fluffy black rug at the base of his bed before. 

Wooyoung’s breath was already hot against San’s cock, his thick scent laced with arousal making it hard to think straight. He closed his eyes and slowly placed his mouth on him, practically a kiss. In a daze, as if getting lost in his body heat, he jolted to life when San pushed a leg against him, a smile on his face. "You're not moving much".

A quick "shut up", before he again placed his lips against him, continuing by starting at the base and licking up his shaft. He took it slowly, taking in the varying texture and taste of his skin, trailing a throbbing vein with his tongue. Satisfied grumbles and swallows came from San; he was clearly enjoying having his body worshipped, and Wooyoung knew he had the stamina to take his time.

“Good, that’s good,” San breathed, his hand on the back of Wooyoung’s head, sliding his fingers through his hair. He licked over the head, narrowing his tongue and circling the tip, before taking it whole into his mouth. His hands kept stroked what he couldn’t take while experimentally bobbing his head. Wooyoung timidly looked up at San, who replied by smiling as best he could, before using his grip on the back of Wooyoung’s head, pushing him back to work.

Wooyoung took more of him inside, lips tighter. He couldn't help but like San’s responses. Low moans and scattered praises, and his erratic gentle stroking was now replaced by a hard grip in his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the obscene sounds his sucking made, focusing on San’s low murmuring and the salty taste of precome filling his mouth. As he fell into a rhythm, bobbing his head and one hand drawing up and down San’s cock, he pushed three fingers into himself.

When Wooyoung returned to lap at the tip, San shifted his body weight, getting up on his knees. Wooyoung tried to continue sucking, but was distracted when he realized San’s hips were slowly but firmly moving, forcing his cock deeper into his mouth himself. Another surge of arousal shot through him. He halted his slow movements and tried relaxing his jaw.

“You like that?”

Wooyoung didn’t answer, but looked up expectantly, unrelentingly stubborn, before averting his eyes, trying to make it look unintentional. He managed to show a face as bashful as someone with a cock in their mouth could look.

San grabbed Wooyoung’s chin, hard, and angled his head where he wanted it. He pressed the tip of his cock to Wooyoung’s mouth again, the initial rocks into him placid before experimentally rolling his hips against him, pushing himself in deeper. He easily found his tempo, tightening the grip in Wooyoung’s hair so as not to knock him over. Wooyoung started letting out whimpers in response to each thrust, which seemed to fire San up even more.

San pulled harder, angling Wooyoung’s head down a little more. Choked moans escaped his throat, all while San was fucking his mouth thoroughly with what felt like all his strength. His own arousal was getting too hard to ignore, Wooyoung had to keep pushing his fingers into himself feverishly to the same rhythm, feeling he was getting closer to another orgasm.

With a firm press of his thumb against his clit, he gasped when he came, voice muffled by the continuing intense thrusts. It felt like all the muscles in his lower body would give out, but he forcibly pulled himself up again, his head still being held in place to keep him steady. Still in a daze from coming, he could swear his head was throbbing, tears forming in his eyes that he tried to blink away.

San kept surging in and out of his mouth, with no sense of tenderness anymore, hips moving like he was drawing out all the pleasure he could get from Wooyoung’s mouth as he chased his own high.

San picked up the pace, but his thrusts were less firm and rhythmical, and his breathing ragged. Wooyoung tried lapping at his cock as it slid over his tongue, and relaxed his throat muscles even more to take as much of San as possible. Muffled moans escaped his throat when San hit the very back of it.

San had him as deep as he could manage as he came hard down his throat, with deep wordless moans. He continued to rock softly into his mouth until he rode it off. Wooyoung didn’t have much choice but to swallow, tongue lolling out of his mouth to show off how good he was for taking it all.

Wooyoung was pulled back onto the bed and he settled onto his side, fingers coming to rest on San’s chest and trace the dips and curves. It grew increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open, San laughing at his little struggle. He pressed a kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead and pulled the blanket over them. “Go to sleep, beautiful.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

❅

Wooyoung was brought out of his sleep by the smell of fried rice wafting in from the kitchen. A look under the blanket told him he was still very naked, and looking to the floor told him San had, at the very least, slipped back into his pants. He searched through his dresser until he pulled an oversized t-shirt and clean panties out and pulled them on. 

He ventured out into the kitchen, saw the island set with plates and cups of juice, and San bent over the counter, staring at the toaster with the most determined look in his eyes. He hadn’t put his pants back on, but he had stolen a pair of Wooyoung’s, soft, fuzzy, and plaid, and definitely making him look very soft. 

Wooyoung crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his cheek against San’s spine. San’s hands came to rest over his. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” he mumbled, turning his head to look at the toaster as the bread popped up. “You made me breakfast?” 

“I’m not _completely_ useless, you know.” 

“It’s not that. It’s just…nobody’s ever made me breakfast before.” 

San turned around in his grip, making him lift his head to be met with creased brows. “Are you serious?” Wooyoung nodded. “Then everyone you’ve ever met is an asshole.” 

It made him laugh, but Wooyoung knew it was true. San took one of his hands and pressed his face into his wrist, scenting it. Wooyoung sighed contentedly, letting him do as he pleased. He trailed up his arm, all the way to his neck, where he began to press his scent into Wooyoung’s scent glands. It was such a shameless claim, made him gasp and grip the hair at the base of San’s neck. 

San’s face came into view for a split second before soft lips were pressed to his and sent him reeling. The toast had been forgotten, San was guiding him backwards until he hit the edge of the counter, then he lifted him up. The marble was cold against his bare legs as San pushed them apart gently and slotted himself between them. His lips trailed up to the shell of Wooyoung’s ear. “Let me show you how much more you’re worth than that,” he whispered. 

There was a promise in his words and Wooyoung nodded without hesitation. Hands found themselves up his shirt, splayed themselves over his tummy. San was nibbling at his neck, and the need to urge him to clamp down and _claim_ him was bit down along with his moan. Fingers grazed over one of his nipples, making Wooyoung jolt.

There was a knock at the door. San’s hands retreated from his shirt and he stepped away. Wooyoung whined at the loss, cursed whoever it was that had interrupted as he jumped off the counter and walked over to answer. 

He was just turning the door handle when the knock came again, more insistent this time. Wooyoung jerked the door open and was met with Seungri. The alpha looked him up and down, taking in his lack of dress, before scoffing and holding his hand out expectantly. Wooyoung stared at it before looking up and raising a brow. “What, do you want my tips from work or something now?” 

“Bag.” 

Wooyoung held his gaze, confusion written all over his face before it dawned on him. “She’s not here. She spent the night with Yeosang.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry. I needed someone to watch her because I was busy last night. She’ll be back this afternoon, you can just come and get her then.”

“Siyeon had plans with her today.”

“Well, you can tell Siyeon I’m sorry and they can go another day.”

“She already _paid_ for the appointments,” Seungri grit out. “Sorry doesn’t make up for it.” 

“You know that I don’t have enough to spare to help, sorry is just going to have to-”

Arms suddenly snaked themselves around Wooyoung and a chin was placed on his shoulder. He looked over and found San smiling, but it didn’t meet his eyes. “Who’s this, baby?”

Wooyoung didn’t get to answer or play along with San’s little act because Seungri spoke up first. “So this is your little slut that can’t keep his hands off my daughter?” 

“She’s always come to me first. I only do what the little princess asks.”

Seungri straightened up to his full height, but San stayed relaxed, bent over to stay clung to Wooyoung’s shoulder. “The next time she comes to me stinking of you, I’ll make you regret even looking at her. You stand there, smiling at me and acting confident, but you’re still just a pup.” He paused to sneer at Wooyoung, who definitely wasn’t smiling. “And you could do so much better than whoring yourself out to him.” 

“And you could do better than buying yourself an omega’s affection, but you let better slip through your fingers along with your daughter,” San countered, voice nothing short of sweet. “I’d rather be his slut than only have affection given to me for money.”

Seungri pointed at Wooyoung. “I expect her to be back here by five. If I have to come back a third time, god help you. And I expect you to be decent.”

San waved at him as he reached over to shut the door. Wooyoung’s entire body relaxed when the lock clicked into place and hands came to rest at his hips. He turned around to face San. “So, where were we?” He leaned in to kiss him, but Wooyoung stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

San’s confused grunt made him sigh. “Sorry, I’m just…mood got ruined. Let’s just go eat.” 

San didn’t push, but he took Wooyoung’s hand and led him back to the counter, then pulled the forgotten toast from the toaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comeback is tomorrow!! Please don't forget our goals, ATINY! 18M views on the MV on KQ's YouTube channel in 24 hours, 40M in a week, 50M in a month, and 100M in 70 days!!!
> 
> Updates will be every Saturday around 6PM EST!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I look forward to your continued support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with San made Wooyoung feel safe. It made him bolder, more like the no-nonsense teenager he’d grown away from after giving birth to Areum. Perhaps that was why he’d taken to challenging Seungri’s opinionated, privileged alpha attitude.
> 
> The first time he came to pick Areum up at San’s house, Wooyoung answered the door in one of San’s shirts, hardly covering his thighs, and panties again. If you could even call them panties. They honestly did nothing to cover his ass and opened up over his mound. They looked decent enough from the front and that was all that mattered.

After that first night, time went by quickly, faster than it ever had, and before Wooyoung knew it, it had been a year since he’d met San. A year since he’d started seeing him, since he’d grown admittedly close and attached to him. Since Choi San walked into his life and made him want to act like a twenty something year old again.

He was making dinner for himself and Areum when his phone chimed and San’s name lit up the screen. Wooyoung wiped his hands on his apron and picked it up. 

**San:  
[photo attached]  
She’s keeping me warm :(**

The photo showed San’s cat splayed out over his arm, nuzzled against his side. It made him laugh, and paired with the message, he could tell San was obviously lonely. He was typing back his reply when there was a loud huff from the kitchen island. 

He turned around to find Areum staring at him from her seat, looking up from her tablet with a pout. Wooyoung set his phone down and moved the food to a different burner to keep it from getting ruined. “What’s up, cutie?” 

“You’re talking to Uncle Sannie again.”

He sat down in the seat across from her. “Is there something wrong with that?” 

“You’re always talking to Uncle Sannie. You don’t spend time with me anymore.” 

“I spend lots of time with you,” he said, reaching over the island to tickle at Areum’s sides the best he could. Her pout faded into a smile and she giggled, but as soon as he pulled his arms back she remembered she was mad at him and the pout returned. Wonder where she learned that from. 

“You always leave me with Uncle Sangie and Uncle Hwa to go see Uncle Sannie. Why can’t I see Uncle Sannie, too?” 

“But you _do_ see him. He just came over and spent the whole day with you last week.”

Areum made a face that said she knew she’d been beat there, but then she went right back to pouting. “Why do you always leave me with Uncle Sangie and Uncle Hwa when he spends the night?” 

“Well, sometimes we end up doing grown up stuff. We don’t know until after he comes over, so it’s easier like that.”

“I’m a grown up now, though, remember? You told me on my birthday!” Wooyoung smiled at her and pinched her cheek. 

“Yes, I remember. But you don’t want to do this grown up stuff. Trust me,” Areum whined when she was shot down, but she relented the argument. “But I do want to talk to you about something, and since you brought up Uncle San, I think it might be perfect.”

She looked up at him with rapt attention. “Uncle San and I have been talking, and we decided that maybe we should move in with him.”

Areum blinked twice before her eyebrows shot up. “Move away from our house?” Wooyoung nodded. “But we’ve always lived here. This is our house.”

“Technically, no, because we didn’t buy it. We rent it, so - never mind, you’ll learn about that in school,” he stopped himself from trying to explain the difference between buying and renting. “And it’s also not a house. It’s an apartment.”

“But - but why would you wanna move away?”

Wooyoung sighed and leaned forward a little, and Areum copied the movement. “Do you remember what I told you about omegas and alphas making each other happy?” She sat still for a moment before nodding. “Uncle San makes me happy like that,” he explained, pressing a hand over his heart. “He makes me happy in here. In a way that only you ever have.”

“He makes you happier than Uncle Sangie?” 

“Yes. He makes me happier than even Uncle Sangie does.”

“Wow,” she breathed. 

Now that he had her interested, it was time for Wooyoung to strike. “And he lives in a real house, not an apartment. And it’s all his. So that means you can get a bigger room, and you can decorate it however you want because it’ll be all yours.” Areum’s eyes went as big as saucers. “Does that sound like a good idea?” 

“Would I still get to go to the same school?”

“Of course.”

It seemed that sealed the deal. Areum bounced up and down in her seat excitedly before jumping down and coming over to Wooyoung’s side. She jumped up into his lap and engulfed him in a hug. She kissed his cheeks, then bounded back over to her seat to continue watching her cartoons.

Wooyoung stood up and turned back to finish up dinner. “Mommy?” He turned his head back to her with a hum.

“Does Uncle Sannie make you happy like daddy used to?”

She didn’t have her excited demeanor anymore, and Wooyoung found himself thinking that she was once again too smart for her own good. 

“No, sweetie,” he said. “He makes me happier than daddy ever could have.”

❅

Wooyoung decided moving day wanted to kill him. He and San had managed to get all the boxes in and put into their respective rooms, but that was all Wooyoung had in him before flopping on the couch with a sigh. San nudged his cat, Byeol, aside until she allowed him to sit next to him. 

Fingers carded gently through Wooyoung’s hair and he melted into the touch. He curled up against San, listening just in case Areum needed something, but it seemed like San was just full of surprises. He reached over to the coffee table and handed Wooyoung an envelope. 

Wooyoung eyed it and found the logo for Seoul National University plastered in one corner. When he looked back at San, brow raised, he just urged for him to open in. He slotted his finger under the loose edge of the envelope and opened it, pulling out a small stack of papers.

Upon unfolding them, he read:

_Dear Jung Wooyoung,_

_We have reviewed your application and been informed of your situation, and we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to attend-_

He looked up at San. “You didn’t.” 

San smiled at him, and Wooyoung looked back down at the paper in his hand to reread it. It still said the same thing, in plain text right in front of his face.

“I might have submitted old videos of you doing BTS dance covers to them.” 

Wooyoung didn’t even question how San found those videos. He just kept reading the letter over and over again. He didn’t even know San had remembered his old affinity for dance.

“Because they liked you so much and because of everything you have going on with Areum, they’re giving you a full ride.”

“Oh my god,” Wooyoung clambered onto San’s lap, let the papers fall from his hands, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was more of a desperate clack of teeth than anything, and at some point he started crying. It wasn’t even pretty crying, either. It was ugly crying, sobs tearing through his throat, but San didn’t care. He just wiped his tears as they kept coming. “Thank you. Oh my god, thank you. I love you so much,” he rambled. He didn’t even catch his slipped out confession, and San didn’t comment on how suddenly it came out. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I love you too, you don’t have to thank me.” Wooyoung pressed his forehead against San’s. His entire body was shaking with the force of his barely contained emotions. He hadn’t noticed Areum creep into the room, looking worried. 

“Mommy, why are you crying? Are you hurt?” 

He looked up at the sound of her voice, offered her a shaky smile and opened his arms to her. She climbed on the couch and slotted herself between him and San. “No, it’s okay. I’m happy, they’re happy tears.” Areum looked like she had her doubts, but upon seeing his smile she wrapped her arms around him. 

San brushed away his tears again before kissing his forehead gently, and Wooyoung retook control over his emotions once he was engulfed by both pineapple and cinnamon and cedarwood.

❅

Living with San made Wooyoung feel safe. It made him bolder, more like the no-nonsense teenager he’d grown away from after giving birth to Areum. Perhaps that was why he’d taken to challenging Seungri’s opinionated, privileged alpha attitude.

The first time he came to pick Areum up at San’s house, Wooyoung answered the door in one of San’s shirts, hardly covering his thighs, and panties again. If you could even call them panties. They honestly did nothing to cover his ass and opened up over his mound. They looked decent enough from the front and that was all that mattered.

Seungri’s eyes raked him up and down in disgust. “You think moving into your slut’s house will help you?”

“Yes, actually, I do,” Wooyoung replied, thrusting Areum’s bags into his hands. Before he could make anymore snide comments, he continued. “You’re bringing her home on Monday. Not Friday, not Saturday or Sunday. Monday. I’m not spending two days of my heat trying to take care of her and also trying to keep San off me long enough to.”

Seungri’s mouth dropped open, seeming to be in shock at either the fact that San had a name or Wooyoung’s attitude, and San came around the corner with Areum in tow. She looked crestfallen at the idea of going with him, but they’d already had the conversation about why she needed to. Wooyoung bent down for his hug and kisses, and he could feel the pissing match going on above him. When Areum pulled away from his grasp, she turned to San and tugged on his shirt. 

San’s hard expression instantly changed into a smile when he knelt down to her height along with Wooyoung. She put her little hands on his cheeks and pressed a kiss to each of them, then one to his forehead, and finished off by rubbing their noses together. Wooyoung was sure his expression matched San’s shocked one upon seeing her replicate the way he always said goodbye to her when handing her over to Seungri. He almost busted out in tears when she pulled away with a quiet, “Bye, daddy.”

Areum disappeared out the door with Seungri and it closed quietly, leaving them alone in shock, still knelt on the ground. 

❅

Wooyoung’s heat hit him full force the next day. His hips rolled against San’s leg insistently until he awoke, eyes blinking open and landing on him. Once the realization hit him, he was on top of Wooyoung and tugging his pants off enough to free his quickly hardening cock and slip a condom on, and Wooyoung had never been so thankful for his crotchless panties.

And then he pushed inside Wooyoung in one, long fluid motion, until he was almost all the way inside him, before he started rocking his hips, none too gently but with Wooyoung’s full appreciation, until he was buried as deep inside him as he could get.

“God,” San groaned.

“Knot me, please,” Wooyoung panted.

San set a pace that was meant to please himself more than Wooyoung. He fucked him hard and fast into the mattress, one hand placed at the nape of Wooyoung’s neck, holding him down. Wooyoung groaned and tensed as San’s cock brushed and rubbed against his sweet spot. It wasn’t normally difficult for him to reach orgasm, so San must be holding back. He knew it would feel all the better when San knotted him.

He recognized the warning signals before San knotted. His thrusts got choppier, he clenched Wooyoung harder, and his breathing hitched. Then he pressed Wooyoung close and thrust deep into him before stilling, a small groan escaping his lips. Wooyoung moaned when he felt the base of San’s cock swell inside of him. San held him so tight that his skin would surely bruise.

Finally, the knot settled, and San released his steel-grip on Wooyoung’s hips and started stroking them soothingly. They were both a bit shaky. San wrapped his arms around Wooyoung’s torso and made him stand up on his knees, then he sat down with Wooyoung in his lap.

They were both breathing heavily. Wooyoung felt San’s knot press against an especially nice spot and as he sat down the feeling intensified. He started rocking back and forth, but San stilled him.

“Not too fast,” he murmured. “It’s better when you let it build slowly.”

“I know,” Wooyoung whined. “But you always take it so slow…”

He pouted but San just kissed it away. “And you always thank me for it afterwards.”

“Maybe I don’t want to thank you this time.”

“If you want to feel sore, I promise you, you’ll be sore enough once we’re through.” He hugged Wooyoung closer.

Wooyoung wrapped his arms around San’s neck and rolled his hips languidly.

“Fuck, baby, I can’t stop thinking about how good you would look all filled up with pups.”

Wooyoung rocked down on him harder, despite San’s efforts to hold him still.

“Good,” he groaned. “I want you to.”

San rocked hard up into him. “Is that so?”

Wooyoung gasped. “Y-yeah…”

San ground Wooyoun’s ass down on his lap, and thrust up into him at the same time.

“Then it’s too bad we can’t right now,” San murmured into his ear. Wooyoung barely heard him. He came with a shout as San thrust up into him again, and splattered slick all over their sheets. San bit down lightly on the side of his neck.

“But I wish I could come inside you,” he groaned.

Wooyoung felt San’s cock twitch inside him and knew that if it weren’t for the condom, San’s seed would have soaked his insides. He couldn’t help but feel like he’d been robbed of a treat.

As they slowly came down together, San kissed every inch of Wooyoung’s neck and shoulders that he could reach.

“Don’t knot me from behind the next time,” Wooyoung murmured. “I want to see you.”

They lay in each other’s arms and basked in the afterglow for a while, until they fell asleep, Wooyoung sated the time being. He woke up again an hour or so later to the painful realization that this was going to be the heat of the century. All the usual signs were there, ten times more insistent than they’d been for the last five years. He groaned and curled up closer to San, then he buried his nose in the crook of San’s neck, and nipped his way up to the scent glands under his chin. He placed a gentle bite on the engorged gland, and basked in the scent that filled his nose.

“Fuck me again, babe,” he murmured.

San turned towards him. He must have been asleep, but he still reacted to Wooyoung’s voice. He kissed his way down to San’s chest and licked one of his nipples.

“Woo…”

Wooyoung got up and kneeled over San. He lowered himself into his lap and wasn’t disappointed when he felt the hard cock that pressed against his ass. He held San’s cock and slid down on him, already dripping wet.

“Wait,” San said. “Condom.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes. He reached over and got a condom, slipped it onto San and settled in his lap again with his cock buried deep inside him.

He rocked his hips languidly, letting San almost slip out of him before he took him all in again and pressed his ass against San’s hips. It didn’t take long before he was incoherent with need and rode San like his life depended on it. San just held his hips tight and let himself be used until Wooyoung came. Then he grabbed tight hold of Wooyoung’s hips and shoved him down on his cock, slowly, milking his orgasm. Wooyoung’s jaw went slack, curling over San, garbling incoherently as his orgasm was wrenched out of him. He shuddered when it became too much, and San pulled out.

He slid off San and sat there on the bed for a moment while he regained control of his body. San looked so perfectly rumpled and satisfied. He was watching Wooyoung with glazed over eyes, and his cock was still flushed and achingly hard.

“I just need a minute,” Wooyoung murmured. He stretched out beside San and nuzzled his scent glands. San turned towards him and kissed him, then trailed kisses down every inch of Wooyoung’s skin, down his chest, his stomach, his soaked labia, his thighs, his hips, his ass.

He turned Wooyoung over onto his stomach and kissed and nibbled at his ass cheeks. San urged him to stand on his knees, then he ducked down between Wooyoung’s spread legs and kissed his wet pussy. Wooyoung groaned and rocked his hips. He felt San’s piercing flick over the swollen lips down there, felt it slide in between them, making him whine. Then San pressed against his clit, so gently it was barely a brush of fingertips, but it was enough to make Wooyoung’s whole body go rigid.

“No more teasing,” he panted.

San sat back. “You said you didn’t want me to knot you from behind,” he reminded Wooyoung.

Wooyoung felt almost dizzy with need when he sat up. He felt his pussy pulse with arousal. He didn’t know where to put himself to get what he needed. He just wanted San inside of him, it didn’t matter how or when. He whined softly.

San was right next to him in the blink of an eye.

“Baby, you haven’t been this way since we first started dating.”

He ran his hands up Wooyoung’s ribs, over his sensitive nipples, and he nearly collapsed into San’s chest. He rocked his hips without realizing he was doing it.

“Come here.”

San guided Wooyoung onto his back and placed himself between his legs. He slipped into him, just like he knew he needed, and Wooyoung clutched him as tight as he possibly could. He couldn’t wait for San to knot him so that they could be tied together for real.

San was gentler this time, but also more eager. He was losing his grip on reality, too. It was only the two of them now. Nothing else mattered but their hot, writhing bodies, curling together under the midday sun that peeked in through the window.

Wooyoung looked up at it but barely saw it. His head tilted backwards and then his eyelids fluttered shut as San drove into him in the way that only he could, playing his strings just the right way to create the perfect harmony.

Wooyoung clenched around San as he came, making him gasp. Wooyoung felt his cock pulse where it was buried deep inside of him, and then he felt the base fill out once again, locking them together. It was the most fulfilling feeling he knew. San mouthed at his neck, licking and sucking at his scent glands, while his cock kept twitching and his hips jolted with each pleasurable clench of Wooyoung’s pussy around him.

Their bodies were slowly driving them to a languid, magnificent orgasm that was started by them and mercilessly continued even as they could barely move anymore. Wooyoung panted and groaned at the ceiling, his neck bared for San’s teeth. San nibbled at his throat, teasing Wooyoung even now, before his teeth dug into Wooyoung’s scent glands, and Wooyoung came. Everything blacked out. He wasn’t even aware that he nearly screamed, or that he clenched so hard around San that he groaned in pain. He came to with his arms tightly clenched around San’s neck, and his teeth clamped over his throat.

He felt San shudder, felt his cock twitch, and knew he had come to. The knowledge that his seed was now inside him made Wooyoung deeply satisfied. Until he remembered that they’d used a condom. He almost cried in frustration, and bit San harder.

“Stop it,” San said, his voice strained.

His arms were wobbly, but he managed to turn them both over onto their sides so that he could rest. They were still tightly fused together. San’s knot hadn’t gone down. Wooyoung continued biting San’s neck until he got fed up and pushed Wooyoung’s head away.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You know we can’t.”

He knew exactly what was making Wooyoung so frustrated, yet he demanded he stop. It had happened before, although it had been so long since the last time that Wooyoung hardly remembered it now. Eventually, after having Areum, Wooyoung’s heats had stopped being so overwhelming, and with it the instinctual need to make babies also dissipated. Now it seemed it was back with a vengeance.

Wooyoung’s eyes fell to the indents left in San’s throat from his teeth. He hadn’t broken the skin. The realization made a desperate sob push past his lips and San’s demeanor changed immediately. 

“Baby, please don’t cry,” he pleaded, which only made Wooyoung feel guilty and cry harder in his hormone driven haze. “Hey, hey, Wooyoung. Calm down, it’s okay.” San’s voice calmed him, and eventually his sobs ceased. 

“Wooyoung, you know we can’t. You can hardly keep up with Areum as is.”

“But - but,” Wooyoung tried to speak through his sniffles. “I want us to have a family of our own-” San shushed him, carefully shifting to slip out of his pussy now that his knot had gone down enough to do so. He ran his hand over Wooyoung’s cheek, pulling him back into the present.

“When she said goodbye to you yesterday, it made me so happy, but then I remembered she’s not yours and-”

“Wooyoung, she’s more mine than she is Seungri’s if that’s what she wants.” 

“I want a family of our own,” he pushed out, tears welling back up in his eyes. San pulled until Wooyoung turned around onto his other side, back pressing against his chest. He kissed the back of Wooyoung’s head, then the base of his neck. 

“Let’s talk about this later, okay? When your head is a little bit clearer. Does that sound good?”

Wooyoung nodded. He tended to forget a lot of things during his heats with San, but he could guarantee he wouldn’t forget this.

❅

“Are you insane?!”

“It isn’t that big of a deal.” 

“Not a big deal?! I can put up with a lot of Siyeon’s shit, but this is enough!”

“One more word about Siyeon-”

“No! You’re going to listen to me for once, Seungri,” Wooyoung interrupted. “She’s six! You don’t bleach a six year old’s hair!”

“You two lowlifes are the ones influencing her! She asked!”

“I don’t care! She’s not developed like adults are, it could’ve hurt her! You didn’t even ask me if it was okay!”

“She’s _my_ daughter!”

“And she’s mine, too! I have a say in what happens with her, not Siyeon! If she wants a daughter she can treat however she wants that bad, then put your dick in her and give her one because she’s not doing this with Areum!” Wooyoung was almost in tears, and Areum already was on the other side of the room. He was fighting his instinct to give up the fight and go comfort her instead, but he was done letting Seungri believe he had the upper hand. 

The alpha raised a hand and made to slap him. Wooyoung closed his eyes, his entire body tensed up in preparation for the blow, but it never came. His eyes cracked open and there was San, a tight grip on Seungri’s wrist and looking deadly. 

“Get out of my house.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Get out of my house,” he enunciated his words with a pause between each. His arm stretched out, gestured to both Wooyoung and Areum. “You aren’t welcome here anymore.” 

Wooyoung didn’t know why, he didn’t know what Seungri saw in San’s eyes that made him back down, but he stepped away from the doorframe and ventured down the driveway to climb into his car and drive away into the sunset. 

His body should have relaxed, he should have sagged against San in relief, but when San placed a hand on his shoulder, Wooyoung jerked away, spared one glance at the new balayage in Areum’s hair, and bolted up the stairs to disappear into their bedroom. 

“Mommy h-hates me now, doesn’t he?” Areum managed between her sobs from downstairs. 

“No, princess, come here. Mommy doesn’t hate you,” came San’s soft voice. “He’s mad at-” His voice faded away, assumingly because he was carrying Areum into a different room, and Wooyoung let the bedroom door slam shut behind him.

It was about an hour later before the door cracked open and the light from the hallway crept into the darkness of the room along with San. He stopped at the bedside table to turn on the lamp before sitting down behind Wooyoung on the edge of the bed. 

“Did you get enough time to cool down, or are you still going to bite my head off?”

Wooyoung rolled over to face him. “Is Areum okay?”

“Well, I think I managed to convince her not to cut it all off,” San sighed. “But I locked up all the scissors in the house just in case.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled in shame. He couldn’t believe she really wanted to cut off all her hair because she thought he hated it. That would’ve been six years of growth down the drain, and definitely would’ve broken his heart that she was willing to go that far to please him.

“I’m guessing you’ve never yelled like that around her.” Wooyoung shook his head. “I can’t blame her for crying. It scared me, too, honestly.”

So that explained why San hadn’t stepped in sooner. He’d actually managed to scare him shitless. “You should have let him hit me. Then we could’ve tried to take him to court, or at least the police.”

“I can’t just let someone hit you. You’re mine now, remember? It’s my job to keep you safe.”

Wooyoung sighed as San patted the bed to make him move over. He complied, making room for San to lay down with him. Fingers gently caressed his cheek. “Wooyoung, don’t be upset with her,” the fingers moved to card through his hair, disrupting the pattern of silver streaked through it. “She just wanted to look like her mommy.” 

The little show of admiration made him smile. Wooyoung could say what he wanted about Siyeon, but he had to admit one thing: she had effectively and unknowingly gone and had Areum’s hair done in a way that combined his and San’s respective dye jobs.

He sat up. “I should go apologize.”

San tugged him back down. “It’s okay. She was asleep when I came in here,” Wooyoung curled up against San’s chest. “Besides, we still have something to talk about, don’t we?”

His brows drew together as he searched the endless abyss of his brain. When he remembered, he kicked himself for forgetting in the first place. “Are we going to try?”

San hummed. “Well, I thought about it a lot whenever you were asleep between rounds.” His tone of voice got his hopes up and bashed them simultaneously. “And I thought we could compromise.”

“Compromise?” 

“If we’re going to start a family, let’s do it right. I want to be mated to you before we try.” Wooyoung was nodding before he even finished. He unceremoniously bared his neck and San laughed at his eagerness before pressing a kiss to his throat.

His lips trailed over, coming to a rest at the juncture between Wooyoung’s neck and shoulder. Teeth sank in, and Wooyoung saw stars. A whimper fell from his lips and San’s grip on his neck tightened almost imperceptibly before loosening and he moved away. 

Wooyoung repeated the process, San’s groan music to his ears. He didn’t mind having to explain to Areum what the matching marks meant in the morning after he apologized. He was just happy to fall asleep knowing he’d finally found someone who would stay.

❅

Areum had still insisted on cutting off the majority of the dyed hair. Wooyoung had tried to convince her not to, told her he loved her new hair, but she was persistent, and she had San’s full support so he quickly lost that fight. She let San do it because he claimed he did his own hair during the entirety of his high school career, and as the six inches came off Wooyoung cried, because he loved, _loved_ her long hair, but he had to admit the new cut was cute.

And two heats later and there was nothing Wooyoung had to show for it except for a sore pussy and many pairs of ripped panties. Areum still went to Seungri’s every month after the argument, and the exchanges were always silent and under the watchful eye of San. 

They were especially quick when Seungri noticed Areum had cut her hair. It was when picking her up after his third heat afterwards that Seungri noticed his mating mark. He said nothing, did nothing, but his eyes flicked down to it multiple times before the door was closed in his face.

It was his upcoming fourth heat that sent Wooyoung into an anxious mess. It was well past five in the evening now, and Seungri hadn’t come to pick Areum up. 

“Jesus, where the fuck is he?” he mumbled, pacing around the living room and accidentally stepping on Byeol’s tail in the process. She swatted at his foot angrily.

“Mommy, that’s a bad word.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He sank down on the couch next to San, checked his phone to see if Seungri had bothered texting him, and found nothing. San’s arm snaked around his shoulders.

“Wooyoung, we might want to start considering the fact that he’s not coming,” he whispered, trying not to clue Areum in. Wooyoung sighed, but he began to text Yeosang to ask if he and Seonghwa could possibly take her for the week before remembering they were on Jeju. 

“There’s nobody to take her,” he whispered back. 

“Then…we’ll just have to make it work.” His hand pressed against Wooyoung’s forehead, then the sides of his neck. “You don’t feel warm yet,” he mused curiously.

“Might just be a little late.”

Areum jumped down from her spot on the loveseat and slotted herself between them. “What are we talking about?” 

“Well, we were just saying that you might be spending the whole week with us.”

Her eyes lit up when she looked at San. “Really?”

“Really. But listen. Mommy’s not going to feel very good for a little while. It’s normal, but you can’t bother him too much, okay? If you need something, you can come get me.” Areum nodded, looking very serious about not bothering Wooyoung during his heat. 

Honestly, Wooyoung had had his doubts about how well San would be able to handle Areum full time once they moved in. The extent of his child care came from watching his nephew, but he’d been pleasantly surprised by just how good he was with her. He could convince her of things Wooyoung struggled with on good days and didn’t even bother with on bad days like he’d been doing it his entire life. 

They waited another hour and a half for Seungri to show up, but he never did. Wooyoung was disappointed, for more than one reason, but mostly because of the fact he apparently had no interest in his daughter now. He let San usher Areum to bed once it hit 8:30, and the night passed without a hitch.

And the next morning, Wooyoung woke up feeling fine. No heat under his skin, no slick pooling between his thighs, nothing. The first thing he did was shake San awake. It was about an hour before their alarm was supposed to go off in order to get Areum to school on time, and the early awakening made San whine. 

“San, seriously, wake up.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” His sleepiness allowed his satoori to bleed through and the low rumble reminded Wooyoung of a purr. 

“I’m still not in heat.”

“‘S probably just late like you said,” San rolled over to try and go back to sleep. 

“But I would be in pre-heat by now either way.”

San sighed and reached blindly over his shoulder to feel his forehead and neck, Wooyoung guiding his hand. He made a dissatisfied sound upon finding his skin a normal temperature. 

“I told you.” 

“Well, then you can take Areum to school.”

“Oh no, you’re coming too.”

“Why do I have to come?” 

“You’re the one who said she’s your daughter if she wants to be, so as long as she calls you ‘daddy’, you’re coming too.”

San groaned, then rolled back over and tugged Wooyoung down by his waist. “Let’s go back to sleep, then.”

“But I’m awake right now.” 

San flopped onto his back with a huff, opening his eyes for the first time that morning. “I hate you.”

Wooyoung grinned at him, then leaned over and kissed his pout before climbing out of bed and tugging on a pair of pyjama shorts. “I love you, too.” 

He left the room and went down the hall to rouse Areum. She reacted much like San did, with a whine and trying to push him away. He petted her hair until she blinked her eyes open. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning, mommy.” 

“Do you want to do me a favor?” She nodded, rubbing her eyes. “Go wake up that lazy bum in my bed.” 

Areum was up and smiling in less than a second, then running down the hallway. San’s groan resounded through the house, and Wooyoung hummed a song to himself as he pulled out Areum’s clothes for the day. 

❅

Two days passed, and Wooyoung still didn’t go into heat. San didn’t seem worried, but he was trying to think of everything under the sun that could cause it. He’d taken a pregnancy test right before his heat was supposed to start and it had been negative, so it wasn’t that. 

Was he stressed? Did he have diabetes? Had he developed polycystic ovarian syndrome? Had he gained weight?

Looking in the bathroom mirror, it actually did look like he’d gained a little weight. San didn’t agree, but he never agreed with his problems with his body because “it was perfect the way it was”. 

“Okay, let’s make a deal. Take another test and see what happens, and if it’s negative again we can go to the doctor,” San chimed in from where he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Wooyoung decided he liked that idea and pulled a test from under the sink. He made to tug his pants down, then looked up at San, who hadn’t moved from his spot. 

“Are you comfortable there?” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice for a bathtub.”

Wooyoung stared at him for a moment and got no other response. “Do you mind?”

San shook his head. “Nope.” Wooyoung raised his brows at him in question, then he seemed to realize what Wooyoung wanted. “Oh. You want - Okay,” he stood up from the bathtub, and walked out of the bathroom, making him roll his eyes. 

He called San back in after he was finished to wait the three minutes with him. It was the process they’d fallen into every month when they tried. San would stand behind him, wrap his arms around his waist, and gently sway back and forth in a mock dance until the timer went off.

It was no different this time around, and when Wooyoung’s phone timer chimed, he pulled out of San’s grasp to check the test. It was like he’d been struck by lightning when he picked it up and saw two little lines indicating a positive result. 

“San?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think we need to go to the doctor anyway.”

“Why?” San’s hands appeared on his hips and his hair tickled at Wooyoung’s cheek as he looked over his shoulder. 

“These results were negative a week ago. I don’t know what to believe.” 

“Which would you rather believe?” 

“This one,” Wooyoung said, matter of factly. “Definitely this one.” 

“But you want the ultrasound anyway?” He nodded and San kissed his temple. “Okay. I’ll make an appointment then we can go pick Areum up from school, yeah?” 

“You know you don’t have to do _everything_ for me, right?” Wooyoung turned his head towards San just as he was moving to press another kiss to his temple, causing it to shift down to his nose. 

“I think you’ve done enough by yourself for an entire lifetime. Let me help.”

Wooyoung couldn’t deny that he enjoyed being treated like the queen he knew he was.

❅

“Okay, Wooyoung-ssi. This’ll be a little cold but it’ll warm up quickly.”

The radiologist applied the gel to his abdomen and the cold made him flinch. It dissipated once the transducer began to slide against his skin, and Wooyoung’s eyes glued onto the screen along with San’s. He knew exactly what he was looking for, as he’d done this before, but he wasn’t sure San did. 

Apparently it was easy to locate his uterus, because it was less than a minute before the radiologist had it in view. Tears welled up in his eyes and the hand he had gripped in San’s tightened as he tilted his head back to the ceiling. The radiologist looked at him with a little smile. “Have you done this before?” Wooyoung nodded. 

She turned to San and Wooyoung assumed he shook his head, as she began to explain and use her finger against the screen to show him what exactly they were looking at. “This here is Wooyoung’s uterus,” her finger slid a little bit over to the black splotch. “And this is an embryo.” 

“So he’s-” Her smile grew wider and San didn’t even bother finishing his thought. He laughed to himself and Wooyoung could tell he was restraining himself from getting up and doing a dance of joy and success right there in the room. The radiologist cleaned him up and set her equipment aside, then excused herself. Wooyoung didn’t move from where he was on the table. San’s hand was a reassuring weight and he didn’t feel like letting it go. 

“This is official now.” 

“It is,” Wooyoung replied. 

“This is the easy part, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

San leaned into his field of vision. “Us finding out is the easy part. Telling Areum she isn’t an only child anymore is the hard part.”

Wooyoung’s stomach dropped. “Oh god, I didn’t even consider that.” San was still smiling but it had a worried edge to it.

“How do you think she’ll take it?” 

“I don’t know. She’s so spoiled, she might not be too happy about sharing.”

“I think she’ll be okay.” Wooyoung raised a brow at him. “What? I do. I think it’ll be good for her to have someone to like, take care of and everything.”

“Then you can tell her and I’ll just sit back and watch.” 

“Fine. I will.” 

❅

“What?” 

San seemed to have lost some of his confidence at the initial reaction. He’d gone a little pale in the face and Yeosang was already snickering from his spot next to Wooyoung. He hadn’t been able to pass up the chance to watch San suffer Areum’s wrath.

“Well, I said-”

“For real?”

Yeosang leaned over to whisper in Wooyoung’s ear. “I should be recording this, shouldn’t I?”

“Definitely.” 

Areum looked over at them questioningly. “I’m gonna be a big sister?” she asked Wooyoung. He heard Yeosang’s phone chime with the indication he was recording the conversation. 

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?” San interrupted, looking at Wooyoung desperately. 

“Do I have to share my room now?” 

“Well, that could be a-” He stopped the second Areum’s gaze landed on him. “No. Definitely not. You don’t have to share your room.” Wooyoung clasped a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter contained. He would definitely need to whip this video out at Areum’s graduation, to both embarrass San and show off that she had him scared shitless at just six years old. 

Maybe she would end up presenting as an alpha after all. 

“Mommy, can I see the baby?”

San looked relieved to have Areum’s attention off him for a moment. Wooyoung reached behind himself to the table where he’d put his printed photos from the ultrasound. Areum climbed on his lap to get a good look and Yeosang’s phone followed her the whole way. 

“Do you see this here?” He pointed to the embryo and she nodded. “That’s him.”

“It’s a boy?”

“We don’t really know that for sure yet,” he explained and Areum looked confused. “He’s still so small we can’t tell. But I knew you were a girl from the first moment I knew about you, so I know he’s a boy.” Her eyes were wide in wonder, then San came and settled on the couch with them. Areum changed over from Wooyoung’s lap to his, where she poked his chest accusingly. 

“You did this.” San looked absolutely horrified, as if he thought his “daddy” rights were about to be revoked. He looked to Wooyoung for help and only got a smile in return. 

“I - um…”

“Will you be a good daddy?”

San tilted his head before nodding. “Of course I will. I’ve always been good, haven’t I?” Areum took a moment to think before she nodded. 

“You better not take my room away.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, princess.” She smiled at him and San’s shoulders sagged in relief. Yeosang laughed from Wooyoung’s other side and set his phone down. Areum reached over to Wooyoung’s shirt and tugged in up to reveal his stomach. 

“What are you doing, Areum?”

“I’m trying to see him,” she stated. Wooyoung took her hand and guided it to rest on his stomach despite there being absolutely nothing to feel. 

“He’s not big enough to see or feel yet, but I promise you’ll be the first one to when he is.” 

Areum looked satisfied with his answer, enough so that she crawled off San’s lap and settled in front of her tablet, attention now finished with the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATINY, let's work really hard to get our boys a win! We don't want another orange juice and pajamas incident, do we? We don't want to watch Yeosang hand their award to another group, right? Please work hard!
> 
> Updates will be Saturdays 6PM EST.
> 
> As always, thank you for tuning in and I look forward to your continued support!

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough single parent Woo fics out there. This is entirely self indulgent. 
> 
> Updates should be up on Saturdays around 6 pm EST.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I look forward to your continued support!


End file.
